Marriages and Headaches
by Angelic Silences
Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest. Natsume is a wedding planner, his current clients are Anna and Koko. Maybe Anna wasn't so sweet and innocent as she looked like. oneshot. NXM


Hey!  
This is my entry for the NastumeSeries contest #2 :) If you want to participate too, contact romantically loveless or the unknown abyss. You can look on their profile for the rules and regulations.  
By the way, I didn't know Kitsuneme's last name, so I made one up. And I also don't hate coldplay, so please don't hate me :)

**Marriages and Headaches**

"What. The. Hell!" A pink haired young lady at the age of twenty six exclaimed. "Why the hell are there _frogs_ in the aquarium?!" Everyone in the room kept silent. They knew that if someone said that why they were there, she would totally freak out. No matter what reason.

"Uhmm, Anna dear," Koko, her fiancé began.

"Shuttt upppp!" Anna screamed. "I want them out of here right now!"

"Well, what should we do with them?" One of the people present in the room asked. There were about 16 people in there for the room decorations and preparations.

"I don't fucking care! Drown them or something!" fuming, she tried to push a frog down in the water, trying to drown it.

"Anna. Frogs. Can't. Drown. Duh," Koko said, as he teared Anna away from the fish tank. His bride-to-be was being a typical case of bridezilla.

"Koko!" Anna yelled while gripping her hands to the fish tank. "Let me go! I don't want to have those frogs in this room!"

"Others will take care of it. Let's go to a nice little cafe to calm down, alright?" Koko dragged Anna to the exit as Anna was screaming bloody murder, and that she wanted to stay so that those 'fucking assholes from hell', as she called them, wouldn't mess her precious wedding up.

Natsume sighed, witnessing the whole scene. _How did I end up in this again? Oh yeah, because of my stupid little girlfriend._ He recalled the stupid situation from two years back again.

_*flashback*_

"Damn that bastard," Natsume cursed, driving his car. He was just fired from his job as a telephonist. He was supposed to get new clients for Siemens, but because he was so hostile and non-talkative, he just made people distance themselves from the company. He had worked there for a year and a half. But, at a point, Siemens made the decision to fire him, fed up with his attitude.

"Curse them all!" he yelled. Nobody heard him. He just drove on and stopped at a cute cafe, where he was meeting up with his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. She worked as a kindergarten teacher at a pre-school. Natsume walked in the building, disgusted by the 'cute' decorations. He walked in further and saw his brunette sitting in the corner of the cafe.

"Hey, Nastume!" Mikan smiled when he sat down.

Natsume glanced at her, then looking elsewhere, "Hey," _Now what?_

Mikan looked at her boyfriend questionally. "Why aren't you looking at me?" Natsume sighed and looked her in the eye. "Mikan," He began, "I'm fired," Natsume confessed. Mikan blinked.

"So? Just find a new job. It's not that hard with your qualities," Mikan said.

"Yeah, I know. But the job payed so well, and I didn't have to do much," Natsume took the menu and told the waitress, who was swooning over him, his and Mikan's order.

"Why don't you start as a wedding planner? Sumire and Mochu are still looking for one. They would be glad if you did it for them," Mikan offered. Natsume looked at her inrediciously. "You expect _me _to be a _wedding planner_?!" Natsume narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm not gay, you know,"

"Not all wedding planners are gay!" Mikan told him. Natsume just heaved a deep breath. "Well, I guess it must be so. It pays well, right?" Mikan simply nodded. "Okay then. Because I'm desperate. I have to take care of you the baby after all," Mikan smiled and caressed her slightly growing stomach. They weren't married, but two months ago, Mikan was pregnant with her first child. She probably forgot to take the pill for a few days. But Mikan and Natsume were happy anyway and decided to keep the child.

_*flashback*_

And one thing turned to another. People liked Sumire and Mochu's wedding, and asked Natsume for theirs, too. He was pretty good at it. But he _hated_ the job. All of the women would get all hysteric about everything and cursed everything that was in their way.

He was currently helping his friends Anna and Koko with their wedding. The pair would get married in five days, and because of Anna they were already decorating the reception/dinner hall. Everything had to be perfect, so Anna wanted to make sure everything really _was_ perfect. That's why they started so early.

Natsume had to go dress shopping with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Mikan in a minute. He was lucky Hotaru wouldn't come, she was on a business trip to Germany, she would come back in two days. Natsume mentally prepared for the hell he was going in to in a moment.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Kyaa!" Nonoko screamed. "Look at this dress! It's so cute!" Anna looked her way and scrunched up her face. "No. That dress is soooo ugly,"

"Anna-chan, come on. Don't be so mean. I had expected it from Sumire when she was getting married, but not from you," Mikan said, rummaging through the racks of dresses, twinkling her eyes at some. Actually, Mikan and Nonoko were the only ones that weren't married. Sumire got married two years ago, and Hotaru a year ago to Ruka. Natsume pitied the poor guy.

Sumire looked at Mikan, stopping her search for a dress. "Hey, you will be like that, too, you know! Every woman is like that when they get married," Mikan just nodded at her and walked to another rack.

Natsume was sitting on a chair the whole time, looking at the girls having their arguments. Oh, how he hoped Mikan wouldn't be like this when they get married. The last few months of her pregnancy were bad enough already. She was nagging him the whole fucking day. Then she wanted ice-cream, then she wanted to go to McDonalds, then she wanted to have noodles from a particular shop 15 miles away, and another time she wanted milk, fresh from the cow. He had to actually milk a cow to get that. _Next time I will refuse._ Natsume reminded himself.

Natsume looked at his Armani watch, "Anna. You only have an hour left. We still have to go search for a pastor," Natsume pointed out. "Yeah, yeah! Seriously, stop nagging me!" Natsume rolled his eyes. _She_ was the one nagging here. The girls looked around a bit more for 5 minutes until Anna screamed of delight. "KYAA! This is the one! I know for sure!" She grabbed the dress from it's hanger and ran into a fitting room. Two minutes later, she came out, wearing a beautiful pink dress. It didn't have straps and had glitters in a pattern on the top, fading away when it reached her hips, some stripes reaching lower until they faded. It had some layers of see-through pink fabric. It was a little puffy and reached perfectly until the ground. It was in one word perfect. (here's the link for the dress: www . wedding-dress-gowns . )

"Natsume, what do you think? Doesn't it suit everything perfectly? The decorations, the hall, the church decorations. It's perfect!" Anna jumped in happiness. Natsume just agreed so that they would get out of here already. Anna bought the dress, with Koko's credit card, and they left the shop, ready to find a pastor.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

Anna, her friends and her wedding planner already went to six churches, but no church was perfect for little miss spoiled. They finally arrived at their next church and went in.

"Good day, madams and sir," The pastor smiled at the group who just walked in. Anna immediately stalked to him and brought her face close to his.

"Do you people do wedding ceremonies at this church?" The pastor looked at her for a second and then said, "Of course, every church or chapel does,"

"Hah!" Anna yelled out. Some people who were praying in the benches, looked up at her, annoyed that she didn't have any respect for the house of God. "I knew it! Those bastards were lying to us! Pfft. They will go to hell!" The kind pastor gasped at her, how dare she say the H word in a church? Holy Christ! This was God's house, not the devil's! Mikan nervously laughed and hurried over to Anna, clamping her hand in front of her mouth, preventing her from saying any more.

"Ahaha, sorry for my friend. She's getting married soon, and you know how brides-to-be are," Mikan smiled at him. The pastor lost his face of surprise and horror and nodded at the brunette. "Good," Anna said, as Mikan got her hand of Anna's mouth, looking at it disgustingly because Anna had been opening and closing her mouth, causing her saliva to come on her hand. Ew.

Natsume walked forward with a map, that held the information for the decor and everything. "Let's look at the information and plans for the wedding," Natsume said, standing in front of the pastor with his map. They discussed everything that was needed, and shook hands. They were having the wedding in this church. It was perfect. It was beautifully decorated with pillars and benches. It was big and spacious, just like what Anna had demanded for.

When the party walked in the direction of the exit, Anna hit her foot against one of the benches. She widened her eyes and waited a second before she screamed, "Goddammit! Curse you! Go to hell, stupid fucker!" Anna pointed to the wooden bench, which was just standing there innocently. All the people who were praying and the pastor gasped and looked at her like she was the devil herself. Anna puffed her cheeks furiously and barged out of the church, her friends following her to calm her down. Natsume scratched the back of his head and looked at everyone, his poker face on. "So, yeah, sorry for her. She's kinda psychic," And Natsume walked out of the church calmly, leaving the people in there dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open. They've never seen a bridezilla like _this _one before.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Anna! What the hell was that?! Maybe they won't help us with the wedding anymore, because you just _had _to curse the words that God forbid!" Sumire yelled at Anna, who was getting an ice-cream. Anna turned around and glared at Sumire, "Shut the fuck up or you'll never see the earth again," She took a bite of her vanilla flavored ice-cream and smiled in happiness. "This is just soooo delicious!"

_Jesus Christ, that woman has some serious issues._ Natsume thought, remembering all the times that she was cursing and yelling like a madwoman. Wait. That was all the time.

"Polka's friend," Mikan glared at him, "Anna. If you keep doing this, you'll never have your goddamn wedding. So shut the fuck up for a time and be quiet, let me do this job,"

"B-but, you'll mess up! And then I won't have a happy and awesome wedding, and then Koko will hate me, and then I'll be a big mess, eating ice-cream all the time, then I'll become fat, and after that, I will get something that fat people get-" "A cardiac arrest," "Yeah that, and then I'll die and go to hell, because I didn't have a good wedding," Anna cried out. Natsume sighed. "What!? It's true! I saw it on doctor 90210!" Anna exclaimed.

"You take him seriously?" Nonoko asked her, surprised that her friend actually _believed_ shit like that. Anna nodded. "Seriously, you watch E! Entertainment too much," Sumire breathed out. Natsume rolled his eyes at them. "Seriously, shut up for a time! Just go to a spa or something, I'll go back to the hall and arrange everything, alright?!" Natsume semi-yelled at Anna. There sprung up some tears in Anna's eyes, but she nodded anyhow.

"Come on, Anna. We'll leave that jerk all the work and we'll go to a spa, with Sumire and Nonoko," Mikan said, heaving an arm over Anna's shoulder and glared at her boyfriend. Natsume shrugged. Hey, she was the one who was being psychic, not him.

"And don't make a ruckus again, or else..." Natsume threatened.

Anna looked at him challengingly, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Release the dogs? Or the bees? Or the dogs with bees in their mouth, and when they bark, they shoot bees at you?" Everyone was silent for a second.

"Okayyyyy... I think it's time to go, Anna," And Nonoko walked away with Anna at her side, ready to go to the spa. Sumire and Mikan followed them, but not before Mikan glared at Natsume and Sumire hissed, "Thanks a bunch, Natsume. You may be a hottie, a very hot one at that, but you can't make our friend go berserk!" And with that, the girls walked towards a famous spa. Natsume heard Anna yelling in the distance, "Evil will always triumph over good! Because good is dumb!"

Seriously, that woman needed to see a shrink.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

Natsume was giving orders to the workers while laying down the cutlery. Everything was going fine without that woman around. Man, how he wished he had another job. He could always quit it, but then people would get disappointed because he wasn't organizing weddings anymore. And he was one of the most famous wedding planners throughout the country.

"Sir, where do I put these flowers?" A young lady asked him. Natsume pointed somewhere near the stage and went back to decorating the tables. He always did the tables himself, because some people mix up the cutlery and name cards. And he wouldn't have something to do anyway, except to point at things and command people. He looked at the first table, happy with the result, but he didn't show it on his face, of course, and went to the next table. There were 32 large tables in total.

All of a sudden, Anna came barging in, slamming the door open. "Just great," Natsume groaned to himself.

"Why the _heck_ are there _purple_ candles in here!? I wanted pink ones!" Anna screamed out, making everybody present in the room go deaf for a minute.

"Miss Anna," A male worker said to her, "I put them here because purple candles stand for peace and happiness,"

"Share that with the Dalai Lama, jackass!" Anna yelled in his face, "I want those damn pink candles here right _now_," Anna demanded, before she went on. "Anyway, the flower guy will come here in a minute with the big bouquets. So take care of him while I'm away!" And she flew out of the room.

Natsume just said that everyone could go back to work again while he waited for the flower guy. Some minutes after Anna left, he came walking in, wearing some baggy pants and a red hoodie, with the hood over his head. He walked towards Natsume and shook his hands, to introduce himself.

"Hey, people call me red,"

"Why do they call you red?" Natsume asked him. _Weird name..._

"They call me red because I wear this red hoodie," The guy explained.

"What about when you're not wearing the hoodie?"

Red was silent for a minute. "I usually wear this hoodie," They both looked at each other for some seconds before Natsume spoke up.

"Ahem, so, you can put the flowers over there, red," Red nodded and did his job, waving his hand before he left.

"That was... weird," Natsume said to himself and shook his head, continuing his job, organizing the tables. Some workers were having fun and a girl was calling her friend gay. Natsume suddenly remembered a wedding where he was a guest. It was Kitsuneme's wedding. He was getting married to Wakako.

_*Flashback*_

"Do you, Kitsuneme Hayako, take Wakako Takeshi as your beloved wife? And support her in bad times, and you will love her until you die?" The pastor asked Kitsuneme. Wakako smiled and everyone looked at Kitsuneme, waiting for his 'yes, I do'. Kitsuneme fumbled with his hands for a bit and Wakako looked to her right, where he was standing, asking herself what was wrong with him.

"I'm so sorry, Wakako. No, I won't" Kitsuneme said to Wakako and the pastor. Everyone in the room gasped and Natsume smirked. Oh, this was going to be awesome.

"I have something to confess to you all," Kitsuneme turned around to the guests in the huge church. "I'm gay," And with those two words, everyone gasped louder and started whispering to each other. Natsume grinned. He knew it. He stood up, with his hands in his pants' pockets and walked towards Kitsuneme, who went towards one of the exits. Natsume came outside, and saw him sitting on a bench.

"I knew it, man," Natsume smirked, as he sat down next to his friend. "Huh? How did you know?" Kitsuneme asked Natsume, wondering how he knew.

"You wanna know I knew you were gay?" Kitsuneme nodded, "You like Coldplay,"

_*Flashback*_

Good times, good times. Kitsuneme hooked up with some guy a few months later and was living a happy life. He never heard of Wakako again. She was probably furious because the guy she loved left her standing in front of the altar alone.

-

They had been working all day long, without Anna cursing on everybody and the day was finally over. Everyone could go home now. Natsume dismissed the people who were still working and shut the place, ready to go home. He would go to McDonalds first, to grab a burger in the McDrive. He needed that, big time.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

Natsume stepped out of his car and cursed when rain droplets fell down from the sky. His clothing and documents were getting all wet. He needed to get to his apartment quickly, and dry himself up. He took his stuff out of the car and ran to the building, careful not to step in the water in the drain.  
He finally reached the building and nodded at the man who always stood in front of the entrance. Natsume stepped into the elevator and pushed the twelfth floor button.

When he stepped foot in the apartment, he cursed the weather.

"Don't knock the weather, Natsume," Mikan said, as she came walking to him from the living room, with their two year old scooped up in her arms. "nine-tenths of the people wouldn't be able to start a conversation if it didn't change once in a while," Mikan pointed out to him, as Natsume kissed the forehead of Hitomi, their daughter. "Papa~! Hitomi miss you today," Hitomi drawled cutely, as she pouted at her father. Natsume smiled his rare smile at her and she laughed in pure happiness. She definitely got her mother's personality. Although she got most of his looks. She got raven hair, only slightly lighter than Natsume's, because Mikan's brunette hair was mixed in it, and she got a pair of big, crimson eyes. Every boy in daycare loved her. Natsume chuckled to himself. She obviously got that charm from him.

"Anyway, what's for dinner?" Natsume asked, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Argh!" Anna screamed out, as Natsume walked in. "Can't _anyone_ do his job right?!" Natsume sighed. _Welcome to hell, once again._

Anna turned around, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You!" She yelled, "You, you, you!" Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "I know I'm awesome, I can tell. But can you please stop pointing and shouting 'you'?" Natsume asked her. "You asshole of a son of a bitch!" "Please don't curse my grandmother," "Why did you accept them being here earlier than you?!" Anna angrily shouted.

"Uhmm, maybe because I have a life, too? And I also have a family to take care of?"

"That's no excuse! Next time, be here before they do, or let them come later! They screw up everything!" Anna pulled her hair. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," And Anna stalked out again. "Maybe she's having her period or something," Natsume said aloud. Some people laughed. "I heard that!" Anna shouted from the hallway. Natsume smirked, "Good,"

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

Natsume walked in the pre-school building, to pick up Mikan. She was currently reading some four-year-olds a book. Natsume knocked and came in. Some kids greeted him, as others kept on playing.

"Go ahead and play with them, too, children," Mikan smiled at the kids who were listening to her story. Mikan turned to Natsume with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "How was work today, honey?" She asked him. Natsume groaned. "Anna's a pain in the ass,". "Hey. You said ass!" A little, kind of fat, Asian kid pointed at Natsume. Natsume looked at him. "Ass is not bad. It would be bad if I said assh-" Mikan put her hand over Natsume's mouth. "Ahaha, you go back to your little friends, now?" The kid nodded and walked over to the area where everyone was playing.

"Natsume!" Mikan scolded him. "Don't teach those children such bad words! They're four!"

"So?"

"Seriously, what do I do with you?" Natsume smirked. "Marry me," Mikan looked up at him with a shocked face. "W-what did you just say?" " I said, Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" Natsume repeated and took out a little blue box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring with a little stud diamond in the middle. On the inside of the ring stood 'MXN'. Mikan clamped a hand in front of her mouth and began crying. "Oh my god, Natsume!" She cried out and fell on her knees, still shocked of what was happening.

"Hey!" shouted a kid. "He made our teacher cry! We must punish him!" The boy said and started throwing toys at him. Natsume shielded his arms in front of his face and stepped a foot back.

"No, no! Kids, I'm crying of happiness!" Mikan said to them. The kids stopped throwing things at Natsume. They didn't understand what the hell that was, but whatever. Their parents were already coming to pick them up.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Kya!" Sumire exclaimed in delight. "He asked you to marry him?!" She screamed some more. "How did he ask you? How? How? Tell me!" Sumire demanded, so Mikan told her the story of Natsume proposing to her, including the toys throwing from the children. Sumire and Nonoko bursted out laughing. "Seriously!?" Mikan nodded and laughed with them.

"Hey! I thought I was the one getting married here?! Why isn't anyone paying attention to my sayings?!" Anna huffed.

"Darling, didn't you hear how Mikan was proposed by Natsume?" Nonoko laughed after she said that. "Yeah, like hell I did! But I'm serious here! Nobody ever listens to me!" Anna pouted. "Anna, you're getting a little too spoiled. It's not good. Just sit back and relax. You're getting married in two days!"Sumire said to her friend since high school.

Anna sighed. "I guess so. I should lay back a little. Stress is not good for your skin. What if I get a pimple on my wedding day?!" Her three friends smiled. Bridezilla was gone. Although she would come back tomorrow, when she saw the reception hall again.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

_The day of the wedding, 8.13 A.M._

"Waah~!" Anna exclaimed with twinkling eyes. "It got so pretty!" Natsume sighed and ran his hand over his forehead, he was having a major headache. He had to work the whole night to make everything perfect. Lucky for her she was happy with it, otherwise Natsume would've shown her a piece of his mind.

"Now come on, we need to get you to the spa and have to get your make-up and dress done," Natsume said, walking out of the door, Anna, Mikan, Sumire, Nonoko and Hotaru following him. _Wow, never thought I'd ever say that in my life._

Natsume watched as the girls were throwing a fuss about how Anna looked. He was getting pretty irritated. They had to get to the church on time. If she was late, he would get less money. And he didn't want that, now did he?

"Anna, hurry up. Koko will leave in front of the altar, just like Kitsuneme did to Wakako, if you are late," Natsume spoke to her, everyone listened to what he had said.

"Noooo!" Anna yelled. "Don't leave me, my dear Koko!" she wobbled a little while she ran on her heels. Natsume smirked and followed after the rest of the people.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Do you, Kokoro Yume, take Anna Umenomiya as your beloved wife? And support her in bad times, and you will love her until you die?" The pastor, who got over his fear for Anna, asked the young man, who was smiling a big smile.

"Yes, I do," Koko looked at Anna with a loving expression.

"Do you, Anna Umenomiya, take Kokoro Yume as your beloved husband? And support him in bad times, and you will love him until you die?" The pastor turned to Anna.

Anna smiled, "Yes, I do," Koko and Anna exchanged their rings and smiled at each other.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," The pastor smiled.

Koko came closer to Anna and claimed her lips, moving his arms to her waist. Anna smiled in the kiss and threw her arms around Koko's neck. Everyone aw-ed and clapped their hands while little Hitomi covered her eyes with her puny hands, not wanting to see her uncle and auntie kiss. Mikan smiled at her action and cuddled Hitomi in her arms. Natsume looked at them, happiness evident in his eyes and kissed Mikan's temple.

This is the only thing he didn't hate that much about his job.

**End of story**

Well, that was it :) Let me know what you guys think of it and if you have something for me to improve, don't hesitate to tell me! ;)  
I even accept flames.

Big Kiss to you all =3


End file.
